


Time Immeasurable

by antimonyandthyme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating, PICK YOUR POISON, Self-Lubrication, half filthy half soft, this is half plot half sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimonyandthyme/pseuds/antimonyandthyme
Summary: Burns snake around Ushijima’s wrists, and the same marks singe his ankles, from where the silver chains had bitten into his skin. They had bound him, their wolf guardian, like the monster they thought he was, without perceiving Ushijima was the only thing that stood between them and Oikawa himself. He decides then—death is too swift a retribution. “I will raze this village down for what they did to you.”“Youwill not,” Ushijima says, emphatic.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Time Immeasurable

“Stop,” Ushijima croaks. He’s crawled over, and curled a weak hand around Oikawa’s ankle. “That’s enough.”

“It is not,” Oikawa says, ice and fire and absolute hatred in his voice. Burns snake around Ushijima’s wrists, and the same marks singe his ankles, from where the silver chains had bitten into his skin. They had bound him, their wolf guardian, like the monster they thought he was, without perceiving Ushijima was the only thing that stood between them and Oikawa himself. He decides then—death is too swift a retribution. “I will raze this village down for what they did to you.”

“You _will not_ ,” Ushijima says, emphatic. Even battered as he is, he finds it in him to fight, and Oikawa _aches_ for him. Around them lie the dismembered bodies of the humans who dared lay a hand on the wolf, but the smell of blood has never mattered less to Oikawa as it does now. He will not drink of these people; he will not taste their foulness. 

“Who will stop me,” he sneers, considering the way Ushijima struggles futilely against the chains that maim him. Something primal stirs within him, running deeper than bone and marrow. He wants to lord over Ushijima, he wants to hold him close such that nothing would ever touch him again. The dichotomy unmoors him, makes him cruel when he should be kind. “Now that their guardian lies broken at my feet?”

“Will you make me beg, then,” Ushijima asks quietly, nothing more than an exhale. The bend of his neck is defenceless, and Oikawa reaches down and lays a cold hand across it. He thinks of squeezing, of snapping, and realizes his touch is as much protective at it is a threat. But Ushijima lies still and unafraid under him. “Do you want me on my knees?”

His docility cuts through the film of rage enveloping Oikawa. He snarls, gripping the chains binding Ushijima, and ripping them apart as easily as if they were string. Ushijima slumps against him in exhaustion, and Oikawa gathers him close, his body a shield around the wolf. “Not like that,” Oikawa snaps. “Not when you don’t have a choice.”

“I’ve already chosen,” Ushijima replies. “You, surely—you know that by now. I’ve chosen. Eons ago.”

Oikawa tightens his hold around Ushijima, ignoring the pained sound he makes. They’ve never been gentle with each other, and Oikawa doesn’t know how to begin, even with Ushijima wounded, still bleeding sluggishly from the effects of the silver. “How can you have,” he accuses angrily, “when still you defend these people?”

“Make no mistake,” Ushijima says, solemn as if delivering his own death sentence. “If they had done this to you. If they had—” He stops, swallows like the words are hurting him. “I would have cut my heart out and slaughtered them all.” 

Duty is the essence of a wolf guardian, and for Ushijima to offer the lives of those he is sworn to protect is no small matter. It would go against his very grain, his reason for existence. “So, you understand,” Oikawa says, stroking the backs of his knuckles against Ushijima’s cheek. The depth of Ushijima’s confession makes him tender. “Why this slight against me will not go unpardoned. Why I will hunt them all down, their families, thrice over. Just to keep you safe. You understand.”

“Yes,” Ushijima concedes finally. “But I’m in pain. I’m tired.” His eyes slide close, lashes soft against bruised skin. Oikawa’s never seen him pushed so close to the brink, and the surge of protectiveness is so overwhelming that his chest hurts with it, where once he thought he’d lost all ability to feel. “I’d rather you here with me, tonight. I need. Tooru, I need—”

“Alright,” Oikawa says. He presses a kiss into Ushijima’s temple. Tonight, he won’t deny Ushijima, and the people should count their lucky stars. They’ll sleep for one more night. “Alright.”

\--

Ushijima is sleek lines and corded muscle, unfathomable power hidden underneath taut skin, but he folds so willingly under Oikawa’s hands. He’d lifted Ushijima away from mess and blood and stink, lifted him as if he weighed nothing, and delighted in the way the wolf yelped in surprise. He brought him back to his abode, travelling faster than the wind, the trees in the forest blurring and warping around them. Ushijima clung to him, buried his face in Oikawa’s neck in a way that left him wanting. 

And now he has Ushijima splayed out on the sheets, twisting and arching wherever Oikawa deigns to touch, responsive and yearning. “Has the silver made you more sensitive?” he wonders, even as Ushijima muffles a gasp when Oikawa nips at the inside of his knee. He’s pleased to note that Ushijima’s wounds have mostly closed up, save for the scars around his wrists and ankles, which he will bear for a couple of moons. 

“The effects— _ah, Tooru!_ ”

Oikawa arches an eyebrow, pulling up complacently from Ushijima’s dick. “Do you need me to stop?”

Ushijima’s glare isn’t as threatening as he means it to be, not when he’s heaving, flush high on his cheeks, legs straining apart. The books of lore have always bestowed the title of beauty to the vampires, but Oikawa thinks they’ve never seen a wolf like Ushijima, and certainly never seen him as he looks now. 

“The effects will linger for a few days,” Ushijima manages. “In this state, I—I’m.” His eyes flutter close as Oikawa trails his hand down a thigh. “I’m—”

 _Vulnerable_.

It’s a treacherous thing for a guardian spirit to admit. Oikawa reaches for him, cradles his cheek with all the gentleness he can muster. “I’ve got you, Wakatoshi,” he promises. He’ll be careful with Ushijima even if it kills him, he’ll be everything the wolf deserves. 

“I know,” Ushijima says, like a secret wrested out of him. “We fight. And try to tear each other apart. But I know I’m the safest with you.”

Oikawa kisses him, ragged with everything Ushijima makes him feel. Ushijima meets him with little resistance, running his tongue boldly over Oikawa’s fangs, uncaring of the consequences. Oikawa tastes blood in his mouth, heady and sweet, and he groans, pulling away reluctantly.

“Idiot,” Oikawa hisses, even as he feels himself grow hard. “Are you trying to set me off?”

Ushijima smiles his tiny, beautiful smile, reserved only for him. Oikawa’s breath catches. “Maybe.”

“You asked for it,” Oikawa murmurs, and clamps his teeth around Ushijima’s left nipple. 

Ushijima jerks, a moan spilling out of him. Oikawa grins, vindicated, as he proceeds to lave the swollen nub with attention, suckling and biting until Ushijima shakes under him. Cresting with affection, Oikawa grabs Ushijima’s hand to ground him, while he fits his right hand around Ushijima’s side, fingers snug in between the bones of his ribcage. As if he were the most precious thing Oikawa’s ever seized. 

“I’ve dreamed,” Ushijima admits softly, “of being held like this by you.”

“How long,” he trails kisses down Ushijima’s belly with just the slightest hint of teeth, raising goosebumps wherever his lips go. 

“Since I realized you were more than my match,” Ushijima says. His eyes speak of a profound devotion. Oikawa knows little to nothing about the wolves, having never crossed their paths until he decided to feed on this village. But he knows of their unshakeable, devastating loyalty. Ushijima had stood across him, brazen and defiant, had growled out a warning, _This is my territory you’re trespassing on_ , and they’d fought, fangs and claws and inhuman strength until they reached a stalemate, both sides bewildered at the fact that there was an entity they couldn’t defeat. “Since you marked me.”

There’s a long, deep scar running down from the back of Ushijima’s neck, all the way to the base of his spine, courtesy of Oikawa’s silver blade in the first skirmish. Ever since their uneasy truce, Oikawa’s put away the blade, loathe as he is to actually harm the wolf. Now, he shudders when he realizes just how close he had come to destroying Ushijima. 

Tenderly, he manoeuvres Ushijima onto his front, and mouths his way down the scar, each kiss an unspoken apology and vow. _I won’t hurt you ever again_. He’s never been one for grand speeches, and the words stick in his throat, so he reaches for Ushijima’s leaking cock, and wraps his hand around it, stroking him slowly, praying to the gods that Ushijima understands. _You know that, don’t you, beloved?_

Oikawa bites him at his hip, and Ushijima comes like that, unravelling with pleasure under him. 

“Oh,” he gasps out dazedly, quivering as Oikawa strokes him through it. “Tooru, _oh_.”

“I’m not done with you yet,” Oikawa says, running his fingers suggestively around the curve of Ushijima’s ass, dipping teasingly in between. Wetness runs down Ushijima’s inner thighs, leaking from his hole. Oikawa can’t resist; he thumbs Ushijima’s hole, causing him to cry and buck. “What’s this?”

“It’s, _ah_ —” Ushijima buries his face into the sheets, embarrassed. The tips of his ears are bright red, and the sight is painfully endearing. “When my body senses a, a potential mate, it helps by—that is, it self-lubricates, so that—”

“So that I can fuck you easily,” Oikawa concludes triumphantly, and Ushijima’s muffled groan makes him laugh.

“Do you have to say it _like that?_ ” Ushijima asks, exasperated. He turns his head to one side to squint at Oikawa. Teeth worrying his lip, he looks unusually shy and hesitant, and Oikawa leans forward to kiss him in apology. 

_Beloved_ , his soul sings.

“A potential mate,” he says, preening at the idea. There’s something inordinately _right_ about that, despite their kind being enemies. Ushijima is his to hold, his to protect. 

“Yes,” Ushijima whispers, a confession hoarded for god knows how long, and Oikawa can bear it no more. He slips two fingers into the inviting warmth, marveling at how Ushijima pushes back instinctively, his body welcoming the intrusion. Ushijima makes small, breathless noises as he sets up a rhythm, his fingers prodding and petting, and Oikawa decides he quite adores the sound. 

“You like that,” he hums, when he finds the spot that sets Ushijima clenching desperately around him, his hands scrabbling helplessly in the sheets. He caresses Ushijima’s fluttering rim before plunging back in. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Tooru, please—” Ushijima’s voice breaks off. Unbidden, he spreads his legs further, presenting himself in the most unguarded and intimate of ways. Oikawa's cock throbs, but still he holds himself back. “Please, I need you, don’t tease, don’t—” 

Oikawa adds a third finger, satisfied at how easily Ushijima’s body accepts the stretch. “Hush, baby,” he coos, “I’ll take care of you, won’t hurt you, won’t ever hurt you—”

“Tooru,” Ushijima all but sobs, “please, _oh, please._ ”

 _Can one's undead heart still beat_ , Oikawa’s wondered before, when centuries had passed and not a soul had consented to walk the earth with him. When civilisations had risen and fallen under his watchful eye and still, he’d been all alone. Now he knows the answer, with Ushijima warm and so eager under him, for his heart seems fit to burst. Gently, he pulls Ushijima up, adjusting him so that they’re facing each other, hands on his hips to steady him. Ushijima’s hands grasp his shoulders, a grip that would effortlessly crush a human, but all Oikawa feels is Ushijima’s tender desire.

He holds Ushijima up for a moment, doesn’t let him sink down yet, even though his own cock aches to the point of pain. Ushijima whines, deep from the back of his throat. He looks flustered that Oikawa’s lifted him as if he were something little, just like back in the forest, and Oikawa wants to savour it. “I’m strong enough to carry you,” he says, smug.

Ushijima huffs. “Yes.”

“Strong enough to look after you. Strong enough to protect you.”

Ushijima’s eyes widen in understanding. “Yes.”

“Strong enough to fight as your equal.”

“Yes.” Ushijima’s gaze is adoring. 

“Will you accept me, then?”

“I told you,” Ushijima presses a kiss to his forehead, a sacred benediction. “I’d already chosen.”

“Yeah? You won’t leave me?” There’s an unsure edge to his question. Oikawa doesn’t know if he can let go once he’s had Ushijima, and spend the years in utter loneliness again. He thinks about meeting the sun if that time ever comes. He thinks about finally resting in peace. 

“Wolves mate for life,” Ushijima says quietly, putting his fears to rest in that solid, reliable way of his. “This is my promise to you.”

Oikawa’s grip around Ushijima’s hips tightens to the point of bruising, and he guides Ushijima down, slowly, _slowly_ , the slick between his legs making the glide easy. Ushijima moans when he’s fully seated on Oikawa’s cock, overwhelmed, his head dropping to brace on Oikawa’s collarbone. 

“Spirits above,” he gasps, in between short, staccato breaths, “ _ah_ , stars, I’m so full, Tooru, you fill me up so well—”

The words circuit something inside of him, the need to touch, to claim, and he begins to fuck up with reckless abandon. Ushijima meets him thrust for thrust, his powerful thighs tensing and flexing, rising up and dropping back down again, back arched like a strung bow. They’re loud and messy, a cacophony of limbs and breathless groans as they wring pleasure from each other. Ushijima’s unbearably tight and hot around him, a velvet glove that fits seamlessly, and Oikawa feels the impending crest of his climax. The rough, desperate clash of their bodies has Ushijima’s weeping cock bouncing, smacking his belly each time they meet. He’s filthy and he’s wondrous and he’s Oikawa’s.

There’s a smear of wetness at the corner of Ushijima’s eyes. “Tooru,” he chokes out, “I’m so close, I’m—”

Oikawa grabs him, strokes him unashamedly. “I've got you, Wakatoshi, _beloved_ —”

His endearment pushes Ushijima over the edge, and he cries out as he comes, clenching impossibly tighter around Oikawa. Not a moment after, Oikawa follows, clutching the wolf close as he finds his own release in the perfect heat of Ushijima’s body. 

They collapse on the sheets, tangled up in each other, breaths mingling and heaving. Oikawa kisses Ushijima fiercely, whispers _Beloved, oh beloved, I have you, you have me, forever and always_ , baring his neck willingly when Ushijima finally lays claim to him, sinking his teeth in the meat of Oikawa’s shoulder. His body tingles pleasantly, from the afterglow of his orgasm and the mark that now binds him to a wolf. He’ll choose for that never to heal. A scar to match the one he gave Ushijima.

“Don’t pull out,” Ushijima mutters, after they’ve lain there for awhile. He’s back to looking shy. “I like feeling you in me.”

“Is this another wolf thing,” Oikawa grins, utterly besotted. “Don’t be embarrassed. I like it.”

“Yes,” Ushijima melts into a smile, eyes bright. “You’ll understand next time.”

“When you fuck me?”

Ushijima sighs, eyes rolling upward. He’s loose and easy like Oikawa’s never seen before. “Say it like that again, why don’t you.”

Oikawa wriggles around like the demon he is, jostling Ushijima’s ass, just to hear the wolf’s flabbergasted hitch of breath. “Too bad. You’re _stuck_ with me.”

“Spirits,” Ushijima says, sounding faintly appalled. “You’re three thousand years old and you make stupid jokes after sex.”

Oikawa barks out a laugh. Ushijima’s soul comes from the heavens, and he accords the spirits of creation with utmost respect. Rebirth and unions between wolves are blessed under the stars. To hear him call upon them now so cavalierly amuses Oikawa to no end. “That’s twice now that you’ve petitioned your gods in vain. How far you’ve fallen.”

“Fallen,” Ushijima muses, suddenly serious. He touches his fingertips almost reverently to Oikawa’s shoulder. “It is as you say. My entire lineage could crumble, and I wouldn’t care. You are mate, and I am yours.”

“Stop,” Oikawa beathes, kissing Ushijima silent. Such lofty declarations are for the creatures of the stars, and a vampire is surely undeserving. But, chest full, heart trembling, Oikawa thinks he understands what love is finally, after time immeasurable. There are things he must do, warnings to issue and terror to inflict upon a certain village, but that’s for later. 

For now, he shuffles closer to Ushijima, and lets the wolf nose under his jaw, and thinks about the next millennia he’ll spend with a beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Hey you know that trope where one half of the pairing gets injured and the other half goes absolutely ballistic—that's these two in a nutshell.  
> 2\. I hope you enjoyed, comments are always welcome!


End file.
